


Tomorrow Brings the Consequence at Hand

by lunesque (Moriavis)



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/lunesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate always keeps the window open for Renee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Brings the Consequence at Hand

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://lady-krysis.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lady_krysis**](http://lady-krysis.dreamwidth.org/) is a huge enabler. Thanks for not laughing at me and my desire for an intense beta. ^_^ This was written for the [](http://femslash-today.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**femslash_today**](http://femslash-today.dreamwidth.org/) [Fireworks 10 Porn Battle](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/291881.html?thread=2720553#t2720553). I'm still kind of stunned I managed to finish something.

Kate slipped into her penthouse without a sound, making her way through her window and adjusting her cape so that it wouldn't snag on the sill. Once she was sure she was alone and her father wasn't waiting up for her, she allowed herself to wince, pressing a hand to her side. The last goon that she wrangled had given her a pretty good kick to the side, but at least she didn't feel the jagged pain that normally came with a broken rib; at worst, it was just a little bruised. Thank god for her super tough costume, because it could have been a lot worse.

She unhooked her cape and draped it over the foot of her bed, wanting to take a closer look at it before she put it away.

"Kate." Renee's voice. It gave her a shiver, how silently Renee moved now. She looked over at the open window and saw Re—no, the Question—perched on her windowsill like a bird, face blank and cast in shadow by her hat.

Kate really should keep the place locked against Renee, but it gave her an illicit thrill to think that Renee could come to her whenever she needed to. It was like a dance, another element of self-destruction that Kate couldn't get away from. She gave Renee the ability to come back, knowing all along that it just meant Renee would always go.

"Special occasion?" Kate found herself asking as she turned away from the Question. "I thought you were staying put in Hub City these days." Kate turned toward her closet, ready to start peeling out of her costume. Getting this thing dry-cleaned was a bitch.

"I have my reasons for being in Gotham," the Question said. Kate felt her heart do a tiny flip, although she knew better than to hope. She'd wasted too much time hoping on Renee. "I saw you fighting in the alley. That punk tagged you pretty good."

Kate turned just enough to give the Question a coy smile, all Batwoman. "I have a costume that stops bullets _and_ knives," she pointed out. "I can survive a kick." She reached for the first small clasp on her costume and was startled to feel her fingers brush against the Question's hands.

"Let me," she said, and Kate obediently dropped her arms, focusing on her gloves instead and pulling them off. She set them aside and then pulled off her wig, ruffling the sweat from her short red hair. The Question's gloved hands glided gently over Kate's skin, and she couldn't subdue the shiver that followed or the way goosebumps prickled from the light touch. She tested Kate's side, earned a wince, but apparently whatever she felt satisfied her, because the Question's touch went from gentle and clinical to familiar, stroking up and down along Kate's side once before her hand pressed against Kate's stomach, fabric warm from Renee's hand and Kate's skin.

The anticipation, the waiting, made Kate's breath come short, and although she was only partly out of her costume, she felt wholly vulnerable, caught between two personae, her soldier and her civilian lives.

"Kate," Renee whispered—and it _was_ Renee, not the Question; sometimes it was so confusing to keep everything straight when everyone had a double life—and the smooth polymer that made Renee's mask pressed against Kate's shoulder.

Kate wanted to say no, wanted to say that they've tried this before and it's always shattered them into a million pieces, but her skin was already tingling from Renee's touch, and she couldn't stop herself from whispering, " _Yes_."

Renee's hand stilled, remaining in its position on Kate's stomach, and then Renee released her, bending down to unzip Kate's boots and help her step out of them. Renee helped peel away the rest of the Batwoman costume, and Kate felt the loss of it like a second skin, but it was made worth it by the pressure of Renee's fingers tracing up the long line of her thigh, fingers curling over her hip, the quiver of her body when she tried to anticipate where Renee would touch next. By the time Renee stood, Kate could already feel her arousal pounding in her throat and wrists, and then Renee pulled Kate close again, one hand moving over Kate's breast and squeezing, the other hand edging along the line of Kate's underwear.

"What do you think you're doing with those gloves?" Kate asked, voice husky as she arched against Renee's palm. Renee knew just the way to touch her, her fingertips scratching against the underside of Kate's breast in a way that sent tingles racing across her skin, the way she slipped her hand into Kate's bra and teased Kate's nipples between her thumb and index finger until they were hard and sensitive, sending shocks of pleasure straight to her groin, leaving her wet and impatient.

"I can always buy a new pair." Renee's voice was warm with amusement as she slipped her other gloved hand beneath the waistband of Kate's underwear, pressing her fingers through Kate's damp curls to find the nub of her clit.

Kate jumped at the sudden pressure on her clit and moaned helplessly at the smooth rub of Renee's glove against the small bundle of nerves. She rocked her hips to get more sensation, pressing against Renee and reaching back to lay one hand against the back of Renee's neck. She reached up as Renee's fingers moved faster against her and knocked Renee's fedora off, lacing her fingers into the silky strands of Renee's hair and clutching them against her palm.

Renee pressed her fingers against Kate's clit in small, merciless circles until she was aching. Kate felt ready to burst out of her skin, winding tighter and tighter, her entire body shivering from the simple fact that Renee was behind her and that she had the most clever hands in existence. Kate felt the press of Renee's lips through her mask, leaving a kiss against the back of Kate's neck as she slowly dipped two fingers inside of her, and Kate gasped, slapping her free hand to the wall to keep her balance.

"You're giving me a glove fetish," Kate laughed breathlessly as Renee thrust her fingers.

"You're telling me you didn't have one already?" Renee asked, voice dry and amused, and maybe she was right, but it had never been as intimate as this. Kate could feel every seam of the glove as Renee thrust into her, and Renee won a gasp with every curl of her fingers dragging inside of Kate, the slow, slow pull out and the hard push back in. Renee curled her fingers inside Kate again, pinched Kate's nipple and rolled it between her fingers, and Kate breathed a long moan as her pleasure peaked, washing over her in long waves of shuddering release.

Kate leaned back against Renee for a moment to catch her breath as Renee's fingers slipped out of her, and Renee stroked a soothing line down Kate's sternum and back up. Kate gave a shaky laugh, grabbing Renee's hand as it eased out of her underwear and then turned so that she could look at Renee. Seeing the faceless mask startled Kate for a second, but she smiled, raising Renee's hand to her lips and curling her tongue around Renee's fingers, licking the taste of herself from the fabric.

And she might not be able to see Renee's expression, but she would always recognize that hitch of breath.

"Madre de Dios," Renee breathed, and Kate sucked Renee's fingers into her mouth, staring at Renee as though she could actually see through the mask. "There are people that would _pay_ to be where I am right now."

Kate released Renee's hand and gave her a quizzical look. "Am I missing something?"

Renee reached up to tug off Kate's mask and handed it to her.

"Oh," Kate said with another small laugh. She'd forgotten she was wearing it. She tossed it on the vanity and then pushed Renee back toward the bed. She ignored her cape, which slid to the floor, the weights at the end of the cape making a small sound as they hit the carpet, and eased Renee on the bed before she straddled her. Kate wanted a kiss, wanted it so badly her mouth ached, but with Renee's mask in the way, that was going to be tough. Instead, she tilted Renee's head and bit at her throat above her collar, sucking on the skin as she wrapped Renee's tie around her fist and tugged playfully.

Renee shifted restlessly as Kate made quick work of the buttons on Renee's shirt, pressing tiny bites on every newly revealed inch of skin. Kate sucked hard at Renee's breast, biting at the hardening nipple through Renee's bra as she carefully removed Renee's belt, setting it off to the side so it wouldn't get in the way. Kate licked a long path down the line of Renee's stomach as she worked the buttons open on Renee's trousers. She couldn't resist biting at the firm muscle of Renee's stomach, unzipping Renee's fly and tugging her pants down past her knees.

"Kate," Renee said, but Kate ignored her, dropping to her knees and spreading Renee's legs as far as they would go—which admittedly, wasn't very far with the fabric pulled taut between her shins—and feathered light kisses against the inside of Renee's thigh. She pressed her thumb against the slick folds of Renee's labia, spread them apart so that she could lick a line up to Renee's clit. Kate loved doing this, loved the ocean smell of Renee, the thick taste against her tongue, the way Renee let tiny gasps of sound escape when Kate sucked and nibbled the folds of her sex. Renee tried to buck her hips up, but Kate set her forearm firmly against Renee's abdomen, pinning her hips down to the bed so she could take her time. She ran her tongue in a circle around Renee's clit and then drew it in a straight line to Renee's entrance, licking her way inside. Kate curled her tongue up and into Renee again, and Renee's hands were in her hair as her muscles started to clench around Kate's tongue. Kate moaned, listening avidly for the small sounds that Renee made that she was always so desperate to hear. Then Kate lifted her head as Renee slumped bonelessly on the bedspread, trench coat spread around her and looking like she'd just been ravished.

It was a good look.

Kate crawled back up Renee's body, nuzzling at a light mark she'd left on Renee's throat. "What do we say we take off your mask?" Kate asked, reaching over for Renee's belt and brushing her fingers against the dial for the binary gas that made Renee's face disappear.

"Mm?" Renee murmured, slow and lazy from afterglow.

"Renee Montoya can stay in my bed, maybe wake up with me for breakfast in the morning," Kate whispered. "The Question would probably just want to fly out my window again."

Renee was silent for a long moment, long enough for Kate to almost regret issuing the invitation, but then Renee turned her face, her fingers moving over Kate's to release the binary gas. The bonding of the mask to her skin vanished, and Kate took a deep breath as she carefully pulled the mask from Renee's face.

And there Renee was, finally, eyes dark and pleasure-blown, skin flushed, and Kate pressed her lips against Renee's like she needed oxygen and Renee was the only source of it in the room. Renee's arms circled around Kate to draw her closer, and Kate felt the old hope blossom in her chest.

It wasn't a promise, it wasn't an apology, but it was enough.


End file.
